


On the Edge

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JENNY: <i>She's damn good. And I owe her. She saved my life in Cairo two years ago.</i> Spoilers for Kill Ari I & II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

She was panting so hard she could hardly breathe. It felt as if there was no way that any oxygen could be getting to her blood stream, air was rushing back out of her lungs almost as quickly as she pulled it in. There was nothing that Jenny could do about it at the moment though, other than to force herself to keep running and searching for a place where she could hide.

If she stopped running, she died. It was that simple.

She almost lost her footing going around a corner and only catching her hand on the corner of a building kept her upright. Her momentum was destroyed though and she tried to force herself to pick the pace back up.

She'd been running since she'd discovered - at the wrong end of a gun - that her cover had been blown.

There had been no time for anything, no trying to talk her way out of it, no explanation of what had happened, just a gun in her face, no time to think and running like hell.

Now that she was slowly starting to think though, she realized that something was wrong. Worse than her cover being blown was how it had been blown. There had been no hints of distrust, and no signs that anyone had grown suspicious. In Jenny's experience, there were always signs, even if you didn't recognize them until later.

This time there were none, which meant that her cover hadn't been blown. Someone had told them - someone either from NCIS or Mossad - that she was an agent infiltrating them.

That meant that Ziva was in danger too and she didn't know it.

She glanced behind her and seeing no one slowed to a jarring stop. Jenny ducked inside a store front and glanced around for a pay phone. Hopefully Ziva would still be at the hotel waiting for her.

There was nothing. Jenny cursed and slammed the phone down. She turned and began to weave her way through the crowded store. She'd only taken two steps when she drew up shortly at the the sight of her attacker striding through the doors. She froze but he'd already seen her.

Instinctively Jenny ducked, throwing herself in the opposite direction, but there was nothing that solid enough to shelter her and no where that she could go.

In the split instant that she had to think, she changed direction and charged straight towards him. There was nothing to lose.

Two gunshots ripped through the air, and in front of Jenny her attacker gaped and then fell to the ground. Blood seeped from the twin wounds.

She looked up and into Ziva's eyes.

"You saved my life."


End file.
